1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor display panel and a method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly, to a thin film transistor display panel capable of reducing or effectively preventing deterioration of image quality caused by a difference in thickness between wiring lines, to improve display quality and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
With improvements made in information technology, there is an increasing demand for larger and thinner display devices. However, conventional cathode ray tube (“CRT”) displays are insufficient to meet the demand. Therefore, flat display devices, such as a PDP (plasma display panel), a PALC (plasma-addressed liquid crystal display panel), an LCD (liquid crystal display), and an OLED (organic light-emitting diode) device, are in greater demand. In particular, lighter and thinner display devices which can display high-resolution images in various electronic apparatuses have come into widespread use.
LCD is an exemplary of one of the flat panel displays (“FPDs”), and may include two display panels having electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the two display panels. In the LCD, a voltage is applied to the electrodes to rearrange liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, thereby adjusting the amount of light passing through the liquid crystal layer. In this way, the LCD displays images.
Each of the display panels may be formed by forming a plurality of thin film patterns on an insulating substrate.